WITH FANGS
by Miss-Franntastic
Summary: When Dean is turned into a vampire the only one who can help him is a young dhampir, but what does she want in return? Will love bloom? Or will Dean be consumed by the desire for blood?


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural, Eric Kripke does! But I do own Keara!**

**A/N:** Howdy, I'm Tamera and this is the first story I've ever put on . I really hope you like it! Its set sometime after Bloodlust I guess. Let me know what you think or I'll eat you...just kidding...or am I? Its rated M for future thingamabobs. Have Fun

** BITE ME**

Dean's mind came back online in a rush. One minute he wasn't aware of anything; the next, his circuits were firing again. He didn't know where he was except that he defiantly wasn't in the hotel room anymore. He was blindfolded, gagged, and his hands were tied around what felt like tree. Son of a bitch! Dean thought. He did a quick scan of his body. Lower half felt ok, his toes moved and his legs were still attached at least. His stomach felt like he'd been punched with a block of cement ,but his chest felt solid. His head and neck were achy. Arms were good. Hands-

Were touching someone else's. Dean's first thought was that Sam was tied up with him, but these hands were small and smooth Sammy's hands were ginormous so that was out. Before Dean could even start to wonder were Sam might have been or who the mysterious hands belonged to something came into the room. Make that to somethings. "Heres the new one Kate." One of them said. The sound of the second thing's boots echoed as it circled him, apparently that one was Kate.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The woman's name and voice sounded familiar, but Dean couldn't put a face to them. She seemed to stop right in front of him before she asked "Winchester, isn't it?" Which kind of confirmed the fact that she knew who he was and, by the tone of her voice, was delighted by the fact he was there, tied up. Kate laughed to herself as she took out the gag. " I don"t know if you remember me or not, but I sure remember you." Dean popped his jaw to try to get the soreness to go away.

"No offence and all, but who the hell are you?" Calm down dude, his inner-smarter self told him, don't piss this girl off. Remember, your already tied up and helpless.

"I guess you really don't remember me." She said with mock-disappointment. "But that's alright. I always like to make new friends." The last part made Dean's blood run cold and his stomach started to turn; now he remembered her. Kate was a vampire. Even worse, she was a fang with one hell of a grudge, not only on him but on Sam and their dead father as well. Which ment he was in a nest, with lots of other thirsty, most likely vengeful, fangs. Great this is really turning into a real kick in the pants.

"Well, sorry." Dean said, trying to do his usual 'playin it cool' thing. "I got all the friends I need, thanx." He ended with a grin that ment 'Fuck you, but have a nice day.' The fist that hit his stomach was ham-sized and it knocked the air from his lungs.

Kate giggled happily as she sat on Dean's lap and removed the blindfold. When he was able to breath normally again he looked at the two vamps. Kate looked like a biker in her black leather jacket, tight dark blue jeans, and four inch black boots. Put that along with her dark hair and pale skin and you had a good looking woman, but the whole mouth full of huge, sharp teeth kind of put a damper on her looks. The other one was a super tall, blond guy who hadn't been in the nest last time.

"Oh, yes, your friends." She said petting his hair, the way you would a dog's, absently. "Speaking of," She grabbed a hand full of his hair and yanked his head up so he had to look directly in her eyes. " Where are your friends?"

Dean didn't even blink as he stared into her hostile eyes and calmly said "Even if I knew, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

"Oh, come on. We can't have a party without the guests of honor." Her hand let go of his hair, but the other one wrapped around his throat. "Now then Winchester where are the other two?" This was said in a low hiss in his ear. Dean's inner-smarter self was apparently on vacation now.

"Go to hell, bitch." He wheezed out.

"Logan." Kate called sharply. The blond come out of nowhere with a fist that felt more like a block of cement. It connected with Dean's nose, there was a crunch of bone as his nose broke, and a whole lot of pain for him too.

"Son of a bitch!' He yelled as eyes streamed. Before he'd had time recover, or at least see straight again, his head slammed back against the wooden pole and the iron tight grip tightened around his throat.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you where they are." Dean said, he glued his most sincere face on and Kate released her hold on his throat."They're both dead." It was at least half true. Kate stared at him for a moment.

"They are huh?" She asked, not sounding at all convinced. "How?"

"Seven months ago, in a car accident." Lying came easy, it was his last chance to get these fangs off Sam's trail.

"In a car accident?" Her eye brows were raise and she had a small grin on her face. "Is that so?" Her hand gripped Dean's throat again this time tighter.

"This is...getting re-al old, really fast lady." Dean struggled to say.

"So is you lying."

"I'm n-"

"Shut up, yes you are. I can smell one of them on you. You've been near him within the last 24 hours. Now talk." She demanded, giving him a rough shake. Shit! Don't talk anymore. Kate watched him a little longer before she spoke again.

"I'll make you a deal Winchester, you tell me where to find the other two and I'll kill you quickly. Nice and clean; you won't feel a thing. I promise." She said. "If you want I'll even let you pick how its done." Oh, that's a great deal. Dean thought sarcastically.

"Kate," A new voice called groggily. The fact that the voice came from behind him and that the small hand was now brushing against his, told him that whoever was behind him was now awake. "You forget our arrangement or something? No one dies, remember?" The voice belonged to a woman and it grew in strength. What the hell? Dean thought, who'd be crazy enough to make some deal with a vampire?

Kate rolled her eyes. "Shut it Lockheart, this one's special." She bent her head and licked some of the blood off Dean's lower lip. Then came away saying "An old pal." I hate vampires! Dean thought. That's when the room, weird as it sounds, started to tremble like there was an earthquake or something. But it didn't seem natural and Kate and Logan exchanged slightly worried glances with each other. When Kate nodded, Logan walked to the other side of the pole,there was a hiss, then a bairly audible gasp of pain,then an eerie slurping sound. The shuttering of the whole place stopped and Kate started smiling again as she leaned in closer to Dean. "One more chance, before I get too hungry, where are they?"

"Screw you." He told her. She bit him hard on the side of the neck. Dean closed his eyes tightly trying to keep from yelling. His hand latched onto the closest thing, the hands behind him, in another effort to keep his mouth shut. Kate yanked his head to the side by his hair to give herself better access. Soon Dean started to feel light headed and dizzy. When she pulled away he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open enough to see the happy grin on her face.

"You know what Winchester? I could drain you dry in less than a minute." Jeez, don't rub it in. He just wanted to die and get it over with before anything worse happened. "But I think you'd be ok with that." Dean laughed a little.

"Lady, the only way this turns out 'ok' for me is if Van Hellsing comes through that door and chops your ass to pieces." He looked expectantly at the door for a second "And since that isn't very likely to happen why don't you just kill me and get it over with."

"Hmm, tempting since I'm apparently not going to get anything out of you, but I don't think I will." She said taking off her jacket. Dean had to lift his head in order to look at Kate now that she was standing up again. "I have a better idea." She reached behind her and pulled out a knife; _his_ knife. She looked in his eyes as she dragged the eight inch blade across her wrist. The tears of blood crisscrossed their way down Kate's arm. Dean understood without being told, she was going to turn him.

"Last chance." Dean took a deep breath as he saw Kate hold her bleeding wrist to her mouth getting a good mouthful of her own blood then closed his eyes. He thought of Sam, is little pain in the ass brother. He didn't want to think about what Sammy would have to do when he found out his brother was a bloodthirsty animal, but there was no helping the images that sprang forword into his brain. Sammy looking down at him with those big sad eyes right before he swung the machete.He couldn't stop the pain that erupted in his chest at the thought, but he wasn't about to sellout the only family family he had left; he'd rather die in the most grusome way possible before doing that.

"Fuck you" He said in a strong calm voice that didn't give any hint of the fact that he was scared shitless.In a blink of an eye she was biting him again; their blood mixing in the wound. As a painful stinging sinsation moved thoughout his body Dean knew he was turning, there was nothing anyone could do to stop it, and he prayed his brother would do what he knew had to be done. Sam had to kill him.

I just love Dean...I also LOVE vampires...how could that combo fail?


End file.
